klockilegofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Artakha (Istota)
Artakha (wym. Artaka) - potężna istota Wszechświata Matoran, "brat" Karzahniego i władca królewskiej wyspy Artakhi. Charakterystyka Artakha ma ponad 10 stóp wysokości i jest odziany w szaro-zielony pancerz, który był ozdobiony symbolami wyrytymi w momencie tworzenia. Artakha jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym twórcą, umożliwiając mu tworzenie przedmiotów i broni. Jest też jedną z nielicznych istot we wszechświecie, które są w stanie manipulować Protostalą. Jednakże, brakuje mu doświadczenie w pracy z Wirusami. Miał też kłopoty z tworzeniem Rahi. Potrafi również tworzyć Toa, ale tylko wtedy gdy Mata Nui lub Wielkie Istoty przemyślą i dostarczą mu niezbędnych materiałów. Artakha posiada potężną zdolność telepatyczną, jest jedynym, który może naruszyć tarczę Karda Nui. Może on również teleportować siebie samego i innych do różnych miejsc. Maska Artakha nosi Legendarną Maskę Tworzenia, Kanohi, która pozwala mu wyobrazić sobie, co planuje tworzyć i jak zrobić to, zanim zacznie tworzyć. Potrafi też tworzyć przedmioty, które Artakha zna, jak je stworzyć. Biografia Zanim Mata Nui został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty, Artakha i Karzahni zostali stworzeni i otrzymali królestwa od Wielkich Istot, by ich strzec. Artakha wybrał nazwę swojej ziemi od swojego imienia. Wkrótce po utworzeniu, Artakha i jego brat ubiegali się o Maskę Kreacji, w walce w której Artakha wygrał. Podczas gdy Karzahni żył w miejscu, gdzie Matoranie byli wysyłani na reperację, Artakha zdecydował rządzić miejscem światła, gdzie Matoranie mogli pracować w spokoju i komforcie. W tym czasie, Artakha pracował jako inżynier, tworząc różne obiekty dla każdego, kto mu zlecił, łącznie wyposażenie dla Zakonu Mata Nui. Wśród innych kreacji, Artakha stworzył Toa Mata, jak również Axalarę T9, Jetraxa T6, i Rockoha T3, umieścił trzy pojazdy wewnątrz Codrexu w Karda Nui. Inwazja Bractwa Makuta Tysiące lat później, wielka inwazja zaaranżowana przez Bractwo Makuta, prowadzona przez Makutę Kojola, zaatakowała wyspę. Wykorzystując każdy aspekt obrony wyspy, udało mu się zatrzymać wojsko, ale nie był w stanie zatrzymać całej inwazji, i zaatakowano twierdzę. Kojol osobiście wszedł do twierdzy i zdołał uciec z Kanohi Avohkii. Izolacja W odpowiedzi na inwazję, Artakha postanowił rozkazać Zakonowi Mata Nui zniszczyć wszystkie mapy i plany prowadzące na jego wyspę. Mieszkańcy królestwa Artakhi zniszczyli też pomost lądowy łączący z większą niezamieszkałą wyspą, a Zakon wyeliminował istoty które wiedziały o lokalizacji Artakhi, łącznie z Kojolem i członkami Zakonu. Ostatecznie, Artakha i jego wyspa stopniowo popadali w zapomnienie i w końcu zmienili się w legendę. Postanowili także nie tworzyć kolejnych broni dla Wszechświata Matoran Podczas wizyty w królestwie Artakhi, Toa Nuva rozmawiali z nim na zewnątrz jego twierdzy, i Artakha poprosił ich o opowieść o ostatnich przygodach Toa. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści, Artakha wyposażył Toa w swoją największą kreację, Adaptacyjną Zbroję i teleportował ich do Karda Nui. Po ucieczce Toa Nuva z Karda Nui, Artakha przetransportował ich pojazdy z powrotem do Codrexu. Rządy Teridaxa Niedługo po tym, jak Makuta Teridax przejął ciało Mata Nui, zainicjował atak na Artakhę. Wiedząc, że ta wielka wyspa może upaść pod atakami Rahkshi, Artakha wszedł do umysłu Lewy, który zamierzał go uratować. Po informowaniu Lewy o swoim wyborze, przetransportował Toa Powietrza na wyspę Tren Kroma. Tren Krom później skontaktował się z Artakhą, po kradzieży ciała Lewy, z prośbą o pomoc, aby dostać się do Metru Nui. Artakha rozważał tę prośbę i w końcu zgodził się, transportując Tren Kroma do Archiwów. Artakha ostrzegł Tren Kroma, aby zachował ciało do końca umowy, jaką zawarł z Lewą, i zagroził, że zniszczy ciało jeżeli on zdecyduje się zostać w nim. Artakha później teleportował się do Procesoru Rdzenia, przerywając gorącą bitwę pomiędzy Tuyet, Tren Kromem, Brutaką a Axonnem, Miserixem, i Helryx. Wyraził swój gniew na ich metody ratowania wszechświata i Helryx zidentyfikowała go po głosie, mówiąc głośno jego imię i poinformowała reszty grupy. Artakha rozkazał Tren Kromowi powrócić na swoją wyspę, a kiedy starożytna istota opuszczała miejsce w ciele Toa Lewy, Artakha zatrzymał go i przywrócił umysł Toa. Helryx dyskutowała z nim o działaniach zakłócających, ale zostali zatrzymani przez Teridaxa, który przeniósł ich na zewnątrz Wszechświata Matoran w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Artakha wciąż tworzył Wielkie Dyski, ale zdecydował się je badać, a później odkrył jak z nich zrobić Vahi, Maskę Czasu. Później przekazał Kanohi Vahi Imperium Toa, na rozkaz Toa Tuyet. Legendy Legendy mówią, że nikt nie widział Artakhi osobiście, z wyjątkiem jego "brata", Karzahniego. Niektórzy uznawali go za Wielką Istotę, inni wierzyli, że to może być sam Mata Nui, jednak oba poglądy nie były prawdziwe. Jednakże wiadomo, że Artakha jest wielkim projektantem i wiele wysp bazowano na miastach, takich jak Metru Nui, nawet zaprojektował swoją wyspę. Mówi się, że konstruuje przedmioty Matoranom . Wystarczy, że pozostawią materiały przy bramie jego twierdzy, następnego dnia znajdą pod nią gotowe żądane obiekty. Książki, w których występuje * BIONICLE: Świat (Tylko wspomniany) * Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie (Pierwsze pojawienie się, tylko wspomniany) * Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek (Tylko jego "głos") Opowiadania internetowe, w których występuje * Kroniki Mutrana (Nie wspomniany imieniem) * Kroniki Toa Nuva (Nie wspomniany imieniem) * Sny o Zagładzie (Tylko wspomniany) * Władanie Cieni Zobacz też * Ekimu - postać o podobnych cechach występująca w reaktywowanej w 2015 r. serii Bionicle. Kategoria:Bionicle (postacie) Kategoria:Bionicle (pierwsza generacja)